A Glimpse Of Questioned Existence
by Deirdre-Mgvyre
Summary: a twist on who you call Illuvatar....well, a very unusual twist....


"Going once... Going twice ... Sold to the young man across the room!" The auctioneer hits the gavel that sold the last item in the "Platinum House." This item, a book of old withered pages caught Mr. Matt's attention in the farthest end of the biding table. It is, I think, his only bid of the night, well, so far this September (good season though.) Talk about being the youngest and richest at the same time in the league of Black Faction giving him a place in the Society of Gentlemen in London.

Before anything else, may I no longer be a stranger? I am Lord Anthony, one of the twelve barons of King William and maybe the only lord that sits his behind in an illegal faction. Just in case you need more information about me ... let me be brief, I am the only rival of Mr. Matt. And we've been having common target items for about three years and yet, still enjoying having him as a competitor.

Within these lovely years, I grew fond of Mr. Matt, what he does and what he can still do at a very young age of fifteen. But a bit puzzled, why that book? Of what possible reason did he found interest in that book?

So, out of curiosity and obsession (this is absurd!) I followed him home. Well, not the way he used, I used my way...through the vines full of god-knows-what that pricks through my hands as I work my way out of it. After a while, I felt cemented ground seemingly like the first time in my "twenty minute journey."

"What brings you at my humble gates?" a man approaches from a dark corner holding a handgun in his right hand. And I very well know who this man is. So, I raised my hands in fear of being shot (because I know he really will.)

"Is it the book? Is this, let's say, one of your targets..." He asked again and took a book from his cream-colored suit. "No! Mr. Matt, I wish to know why." I interrupted and lowered both my hands hoping what I said would suffice his interrogation. And a moment of silence reigned the side walk as a smile etched on Mr. Matt's face. "You may have different intentions, but I know those won't hurt me. Follow me, if you're still up to it." And the gate opened and he walked right in. I followed.

Not a word was spoken the moment we entered a secret garden full of roses...black roses yet beauty glows as the moon's light finds its ways through the dews of its petals. Then suddenly he stopped in front of a marble bookstand just in the middle of a round-shaped opening in the garden. I approached the stand and noticed ancient carvings that seem like dead languages. Then Mr. matt placed the book on top of it.

"Let this moment amaze you!" he said with a smile that anyone may not seem to trust. And a bright light appeared from the carvings that illuminates every detail of the symbol's edges and spreads to every curve of the opening blinding me until I see no more black rose and Mr. Matt in front of me.

"Nagathan Nethal..." a beautiful voice whispered at the back of my head. And I knew that I am not in the garden anymore. I looked back hoping to see whose voice tickled my senses. And I saw the most beautiful woman in robe of pure white, skin of healthy flesh and hair of jet black. But... she doesn't seem to notice me.

I turned the other way, the way she was facing. And I saw destruction, destruction far from my wildest imagination. A battle of nature versus humans, only the humans that possess powers just like magicians.

"Baltimore! I'll spare your life if only you leave the Pelennor fields." The woman said as she raised her wooden staff."I will conquer! A sign came from Illuvatar." Baltimore shouted and the battle continues. closed my eyes to avoid seeing bloodshed and after a while the pace of the battle clams slowly down until no sound can be heard from the Pelennor Field.

"You must be the messenger of Illuvatar..." the woman said and I opened my eyes to see her elegant face. "My lady, I'm afraid that I am not the one you are looking for." I said as I clean up my suit. She just smile and gave me a small glass bottle filled with glowing liquid as if telling me to drink it. And I did.

At a blink of an eye, I was transferred in the middle of the Pelennor field and at the same time in the middle of the battle I was looking down on a while ago. I was scared to my wits but then, somehow I know I could stop it. I held my hands together and shouted, "Lend me all thine ears, all who stand on this battlefield...Let peace start between scorned hearts and troubled minds for they could teach the world how to love... let this love begin with me!" And with these words I ended the battle...and the dream.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up in the middle of the garden to find out that the book is gone and Mr. Matt lying against a wall.

"Had a good dream?" He said and stood up. "What is that?" I said as I look for the book around the garden.

"The book is entitled Illuvatar, the god of all creatures in Middle earth. And you probably know who that is..." he said and gave the book to me.

"It's me..." I murmured.

"This book holds what our past is and how an ancestor of yours changed it. Now, you make the necessary decisions today".


End file.
